Morgan
“There is one other thing I swear I wanted to forget. I've always strived to spell the alphabet out correctly. And with that, win the spelling bee. And with the prize money, I was going to buy myself a fancy package full of chocolate. And with that chocolate, I was planning to change the world.” —Mosterd to the Avatar, master of all four Elements. Mosterd (マーク, Mākker, Hacheevlees in the Japanese version and Lintworm in the non-English European versions) are playable characters in Fire Emblem: Shit I Forgot my Car Keys. They are the future plush toy of the Avatar, master of all four elements, as well as the grandchild of Het-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mosterd's gender is determined by the gender of the Avatar, master of all four Elements. So if the Avatar, master of all four elements happens to be a piñata, then Mosterd will always try to stalk bunnies with marbles for their personal entertainment. As the Avatar, master of all four elements, can make a gigantic harem out of chewing gum and has a personal gumball collection, Mosterd's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar, master of all four elements's, Mosterd just happens to become a sibling of some kind of dorkish creature that is part of the harem. Mosterd's birthday is May 5th. Profile Mosterd is similar to the Avatar, master of all four elements as their origins are a mystery. What is known is that Mosterd is the future child of the Avatar who traveled to the past. Because of the Avatar, master of all four elements's ability to marry all characters including the other future children and characters who are canonically dead in the alternate future such as Basilio and Emmeryn, it is speculated that Mosterd is a child from another timeline. However the possibility lies that Mosterd hails from the same ruinous future as the other children through supports with their siblings who remember Mosterd, but mostly in this case alone. Regardless of their origins, Mosterd was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar, master of all four elements, but somehow was caught in the flow of time and was transported into the past. Mosterd awoke alone in a grass field just like the Avatar, master of all four elements, but has lost most of their memory. Since then, Mosterd traveled the world, hoping to reunite with the Avatar, master of all four elements. In Mosterd's paralogue, Mosterd eventually arrives in the Ruins of Time. Alone, Mosterdis attacked by Risen. Luckily, The Avatar, master of all four elements, Chrom, and Chrom's army arrive to the Ruins of Time in search of the legendary Naga's Tear. Mosterd and the Avatar, master of all four elements eventually meet and talk. Though Mosterd is confused by the Avatar, master of all four elements's younger appearance they are happy to be reunited and joins Chrom's army. After leaving the ruins, Mosterd is shocked to learn about the future and the fact that they time-traveled. Mosterd shows distress for the fact that they cannot remember anything else aside from their memories of the Avatar, master of all four elements and the fact that they are trying to become a great tactician like them. Nevertheless they take joy in knowing that they will be with the Avatar, master of all four elements more closely now, eager to learn from them firsthand. After the war, Mosterd would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. In Mosterd's support with the Avatar, master of all four elements, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. The Avatar, master of all four elements, however, effortlessly dodges a pitfall they made and found the book Mosterd was trying to hide from them in a matter of seconds. Finally Mosterd is defeated by the Avatar, master of all four elements in a game of strategic wits, but once the Avatar, master of all four elements is alone, they realize that Mosterd nearly beat them and decides to study harder to stay ahead and motivate Mosterd. In Mosterd's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember from staring intensely into their face to bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory of an older version of them calling Mosterd by name. Mosterd's other parent promises to continue to help them recover their memory in any way possible. In the future where the children came from, Mosterd was present if they have a sibling. Female Mosterd's sibling supports involve her asking her sibling about anything she did in the future. Her sibling, in return, worries about her drastic attempts to recover her memories because she was their only family once their parents died. In their final support, her sibling tells her that it is probably better not to remember the future because of the horrible memories it may bring. Mosterd is thankful for their concern but still wishes to remember everything because even if there are bad memories, there are good ones too. Her sibling offers to help in anyway they can, but tells Mosterd to spend some time with them because she needs to make new memories while trying to recover her old ones. Mosterd is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. The Future Past In the Future Past DLC, Male Mosterd appears as the boss for The Future Past 1 while Female Mosterd is the boss of The Future Past 2. Both are loyal to The Lord Alpaca, and lead the assaults against the remaining children. If Mosterd has been recruited before attempting these chapters, the Avatar, master of all four elements can end their turn next to them resulting in either an internal dialogue (if the Avatar, master of all four elements and Mosterd is the same gender) or a special conversation (if the Avatar, master of all four elements and Mosterd are opposite genders). After their internal dialogue or conversation, Mosterd will leave the map - their faith in The Lord Alpaca unshaken, yet their will to "kill their own friends" shattered. Personality Mosterd is similar to the Avatar, master of all four elements, having amnesia when they are introduced, though they remember the Avatar, master of all four elements at least and their goal of becoming a tactician like they are. Mosterd has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. They have a certain level of innocence and have an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. They express distress over the fact that they cannot remember their other parent and nearly every other memory that is not related to the Avatar, master of all four elements. Nevertheless, they love their other parent and their siblings if they have any. Their personalities are somewhat different depending on gender. Female Mosterd has a secret passion to carve little bunny figures onto trees, and secretly crushes on the meatballs that she sometimes finds hidden between her spaghetti. She appears to have something of a rainbow fetisj, such as when she decides to accompany Inigo on a night of the town solely because she wants to watch him find the pot filled with gold pieces at the end of the rainbow. Male Mosterd is much less secretive about his passions (though is still wacky in his own way) and somewhat of a masochist yet is significantly nicer than his female counterpart, lacking her sadistic streak and being pleasant and helpful with pretty much everybody he talks to, as well as taking seriously several of the future children who are rarely taken seriously, such as Owain. He also has a love for plushies (though as his supports with Noire and a sibling Lewdcina reveal, this does not extend to plushies of really adorable-looking royalty, which terrify and gross him out). Mosterd moves around the most and is the most shamelessly self driven out of everyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5th. Quotes Enemy Battle Quotes The Future Past 1 “Who are you? How did you find me hidden behind my stash of Lord Alpaca plushies? I won't forgive you for this! My heart, brain and basically all I exist for- it belongs to ''The Lord Alpaca now and forever. You will not sway me from my passion for my plushies and Lord Alpaca! If you insist on interfering, I'll make you cuddle one so you'll feel the pain!”'' —Enemy male Mosterd's pre-battle quote. “Master Lord Alpaca... I...I'm sorry... My life grows short...but...I promise...never...forget you...” —Enemy male Mosterd's death quote. “Is that...Master Lord Alpaca? No, it can't be. It has been ages since my master took that form... Could he/she be some emissary of Naga's sent from another world? That damned dragon has no right meddling with my heart. But it is too late. I cannot knowingly fight him/her. Forgive me, Master Lord Alpaca. I must withdraw...” —Enemy Mosterd's retreat quote if approached by an Avatar who is the same gender as him/her. The Future Past 2 “Master Lord Alpaca, I'll never betray you. I'll stay by your side no matter what form you take. I swear that all who stand against you shall fall by my hand!” —Enemy female Mosterd's pre-battle quote “Forgive me...master... I promise...to study harder... Please...teach me...new tactics...” —Enemy female Mosterd's death quote Roster (The Avatar, master of all four elements)'s future disaster. A remarkably noisy boy/girl who remembers little about the future—not even whether they have known the IKEA in said future. He/She wants to be able to enjoy their secret hobbies without anyone interfering. The most shamelessly self-driven, especially when having eaten meatballs. Born on May 5th. Final Chapter “Haha lol xD!” —Mosterd's final chapter quote “HAHA LOL FOCKING XD.” —Mosterd's quote after The Lord Alpaca is defeated by Cupcake “Food-tastic choice! Now we can spend years together practising for the spelling bee!” —Mosterd reassuring the Avatar for their choice. “Father/Mother... You can’t leave me now. Not like this... Don't leave me alone in the supermarket.... I'm scared... I can't even find the food section.... Papa/Mama....!” —Mosterd's quote after the Avatar, master of all four elements's sacrifice to kill The Lord Alpaca Death/Retreat Quotes “M-Mother, I CAN SING YOU A SONG WHILE I'M DYI-...” —Mosterd's death quote in Paralogue 12 if a Female Avatar, master of all four elements was chosen “Father... el oh el I think I found some chocolate on the floor it was green but quite edible and - ...” —Mosterd's death quote in Paralogue 12 if a Male Avatar, master of all four elements was chosen “Can't spell like this... A... B...S... Shit...” —Mosterd's retreat quote after recruitment (casual mode) “Fiddlesticks.. I knew Minerva's McDonalds burgers weren't edible.” —Mosterd's death quote after recruitment (classic mode) Etymology Hacheevlees is a diminutive form of the name Hacheevleesus. Saint Hakseevlees was assumed author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Hakseevlees was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Hacheevleesus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BC Roman triumvir Hacheevleesus Antonius (Hakseevlees Antony). Mosterd may come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was possibly derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It may also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Mosterd le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Mosterd, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. It can also be a name for both males and females, allowing Mosterd's gender to be either one. Trivia * Mosterd's Japanese name, Hacheevlees, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. * Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Mosterd's Birthday. May 5th is also Cinco de Mayo. * Mosterd placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. * Because Mosterd is the child of the Avatar, master of all four elements, and therefore impossible to S-support with them, they are the only characters in the game who do not have a confession CG. * Should Female Mosterd or her sister inherit Rally Strength from the Avatar, master of all four elements, they will be one of the only Awakening units in the game who can learn all Rally skills. DLC Katarina and Palla are also able to learn all Rally Skills. * Male Mosterd's official artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade while female Mosterd's official artwork depicts her wielding Goetia. ** Female Mosterdcan only wield Goetia as a Dark Mage and Sorcerer, or any other magic-using classes, including the Tactician andGrandmaster, if she gets Shadowgift from Aversa. * If Mosterd's mother is Lissa or Emmeryn, and she S-Supports with Owain or a Chrom-fathered Brady or Inigo, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife". This also occurs with any Mosterd whose father was a son of Chrom if he S-Supports Lucina. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship. ** However, their Event conversations are still as romantic as any other married couples'. * Both Mosterds' Japanese voice actors also voice one of the voices of the Avatar, master of all four elements * Due to the fact that the Avatar, master of all four elements can marry any character in the game, Mosterd can potentially be the descendant of Marth and Caeda through Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, Ike through Priam, or Naga through Tiki. ** Due to both Mosterd's unique options of parents, they can possibly have both Exalted Blood and Fell Blood if the Avatar, master of all four elements marries a Ylissean Royalty member. They share this trait with Lucina and Owain if the Avatar is their parent ** Female Mosterd can go even further by having Naga's Divine Blood and The Lord Alpaca's Fell Blood if the Avatar marries Tiki. * Mosterd uses body type 2 from Avatar, master of all four elements creation system, though they possess unique hair styles and faces. * Regardless of Mosterd's mother, her manakete model will always be modeled after Nowi's. * Despite that Male Mosterd claims that he does not remember Lucina in his recruitment conversation with Chrom or the Avatar, master of all four elements, in his sibling support conversation with Lucina, Mosterd has memories of her wielding the Falchion in the future. ** However, this might be explained in a similar manner to the Avatar, master of all four elements not remembering their name when first meeting Chrom, Frederick and Lissa. * In the Future Past, if The Lord Alpaca is a male he will note that there are two Mosterds that were sent after the children. However, if The Lord Alpaca is a female, she implies that there is only one Mosterd that was sent. This seems to be a localization issue, as the Japanese version does not have this discrepancy--both the male and female versions of The Lord Alpaca mention two Mosterds.